Among the present technology, there are a variety of satellite communication systems such as Inmarsat Maritime Satellite Telephone Communication System, Thuraya Satellite Telephone System and Beidou RDSS System. The existing satellite communication terminals generally can only work in one satellite communication system and fail to achieve communication across systems.
Thus, there is a need for a terminal device compatible with a variety of satellite communication systems and satellite navigation systems to implement satellite communications and navigation based on MIMO.